Magnolia Magic Academy: Fernandes 5
by ShadowSumatran
Summary: You are Elesis Fernandes. You are the Ice Dragon Slayer and a Technology-type wizard. You're also a first year student at MMA, Magnolia Magic Academy. You are soon to find out who killed your parents.


Magnolia Magic Academy: Fernandes 5

*You are Elesis Fernandes. You have 4 silbings ( Youngest to Oldest: Wendy / Elesis / Jellal / Siegrain / Mystogan). You don't live with your parents, since they passed away when Wendy was only 4, so it's just you five. You are the Ice Dragon Slayer and a Technology wizard.

Name: Elesis Fernandes

Eye Color: One Brown and One Red

Hair Color and Length: Dark Blue, (like Wendy's hair) some covers one eye, red ends

Hair Length: Very Long, to your feet

Power: Ice Dragon Slayer and Technology magic

Cat: Snowflake (light blue and white, girl) wears a white and gold embellishment cloak

Wardrobe: Red Scout Shirt, Short-sleeved shirt, Medium-Blue ripped-at-knees jeans, red sneakers, red and black headphones

**To the story:**

****_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! _You heard your alarm clock go off. You groaned and got out of bed. You got changed into your everyday outfit and grabbed your backpack, so you headed down stairs. You grabbed a muffin and tuned around to see Mystogan and Siegrain coming downstairs. "Hey guys, looks like I beat you down," you greeted your 2 brothers, while passing a muffin to each of them. "Thanks lil' sis'," Mystogan thanked. Siegrain told you, "How about you go wake up Wendy and Jellal." You nodded and went upstairs to wake them. You first knocked on Wendy's door and called, "Wendy? Carla? Are you ready for school?" You heard Carla helping Wendy get ready for her first day of school and Carla called to you, "Wendy will be out soon, dear." "Ok!" you replied. Than you thought of something important. _I should probably go do that after a wake Jellal. _You ran over to his door and yelled, "Jellal! You up yet?!" No answer. "JELLAL!" You screamed. You heard something flop out of bed then footsteps. About 10 seconds later, the door opened and Jellal stepped out. At almost the same time, Wendy and Carla came out, too. "You two go downstairs, I need to go somewhere," you said as you ran downstairs and out the door. Wendy asked Jellal, Siegrain, and Mystogan, "Where did Elesis go? She always go to some special place right before school." Mystogan replied, "She visits mom and dad's grave everyday. She claims that she saw something there, and she always goes to see if it came back."

You kept running to the graveyard. _I know that that thing will be there today, I just know it! _You took a rest on the sidewalk across form the graveyard. You felt someone bump into you. "Oh, sorry about that," a male voice said. You turned to see who bumped into you. It was a man with raven hair. "Nah, it's ok," you replied and kept on running. You didn't really care who he was, but you didn't know that he was connected to your parents, and their death.

You arrived at your parents' grave and stopped there. You saw the thing again. You ran over to it. "Hi, are you lost?" you asked. It was a cat! You were a dragon slayer and so is Wendy, so it made sense to see a cat. It said, "No... I don't have a home, or a name!" "It's okay. My name's Elesis, Elesis Fernandes. I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer. Do you want to come with me? I can give you clothes and a name," you told it. The cat nodded and said, "Than what will my name be?" "You can be Snowflake," you said as you gave the cat a white cloak with gold embellishments. "Now lets go to my house," you told the cat as you ran home.

You arrived home with Snowflake just as Jellal, Wendy, Mystogan, and Siegrain were coming out of the house to go to school. "Ready to go Elesis," Jellal asked. "Yeah," you exclaimed. As you and everyone started to walk to school, Wendy asked, "What type of school are we going to again?" "It's an all wizard school, no humans will be there," you told her. With your technology magic, you built a red and white hover board, as Snowflake got on your shoulder, you told your siblings, "I"ll go ahead, I'll see you guys in 5 minutes." Then you zipped off.

~Wendy's POV~

**Wendy: **How does Elesis have two powers? I thought you could only have one.

**Mystogan: **Well, you were taught Air Dragon magic by Grandeena, right. Elesis was taught Ice Dragon magic by Kouri, the Ice Dragon. But Elesis was born with Technology-type magic.

**Wendy:** Wow, how come you guys know so much about Elesis than I do?

**Jellal:** Well, I am her older twin, and when she was in 1st and 2nd grade, she would always get bullied by people. She used to be very social, then when those people told her that she could never be powerful, that she was weak and would never be strong. She works at becoming stronger now!

**Wendy:** Oh.

Then we arrived at school.


End file.
